tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The TSTW Chronicler
Hi! Neya here, checking in after a long, long departure. ...What exactly happened to the RPG? It seems like nothing's happened since 2013, yet I see this is still getting wiki updates. Toa Neya (talk) 02:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Contact (originally posted on my talk page) A Reddit message (to /u/Tortferngatr) would be good. Incidentally, who are you on BZPower? (I'm suspecting Rumpelstiltskin, since I also messaged Kumata about it and he mentioned it--but just making sure.) I'm interested in part for potentially writing an "interquel" story (if my time permits it) set between TSTW and TWiYH on BZPower--it might be a decent way to drum up hype from older players. It would center around Falcon, and I'd prefer to message you on BZPower about any potential story it would involve. There's a pretty crucial (and possibly but not certainly spoileriffic) central component that's going to weave the whole thing together, but I'd be interested to see what details have happened between the two RPG's (and if there's any details you think would be good to expand on before the RPG properly begins.) Toa Neya (talk) 03:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) STAR Soldier questions Question: What do STAR Soldier units look like, and what are they capable of? I'm thinking of ways to "modernize" Fletch's kit (i.e. remove her hand grenades I realized don't fit her character at all and add more TWiYH-relevant abilities,) and I'd like to know more about the STAR Soldiers. Toa Neya (talk) 22:19, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Good question. Like the Children, the STAR Soldiers require a little bit of a history lesson to understand. During the Technax Invasion, the US Government contracted Dreadnought to aid in the war effort. While his role in their mission was a success, the government turned on him shortly after the end of the invasion and attempted to arrest him. While Victor managed to escape with the Dreadnought's helmet, government agents confiscated the rest of his armor, the Dreadnought Mark 4.0. The Dreadnought's operating system was contingent upon the Animus strip, a unique piece of technology which translated human thought into actionable commands for the suit. It was located within the helmet, however, and became the focal point of Victor's new Gadgeteer Armor. Without the Animus Strip, government scientists couldn't even get the suit to function. In the end they had to create an entirely new user interface, which they dubbed the SmartArmor Mechanical Interface Suit. Basically, SmartArmor was a nanosensor-riddled jumpsuit full of microcircuitry designed to read the body’s bioelectric signal and translate that into code for the suit. This is where the Children of Equality entered into the equation. Using the Dreadnought armor as a basic template, they devised the "Equalizer Armor," exoskeletal suits of power armor which were upgraded with Ausgleichstor-based technology which rendered them immune to superpowers. The Children were discovered, and you know how the rest of that story went, but the Equalizer Armor caught the Coalition's eye. They greenlit the project, but rather than call them "Equalizer Armor Suits" they gave them a patriotic makeover and dubbed them the STAR Soldiers. (Kumata originally said STAR stood for SuperHuman Tackling and Response, now that I think of it.) The design for the SmartArmor Mechanical Interface Suit was taken by the Children and converted into the modern incarnation of the Equalizer Armor. The STAR Soldier suits were probably a bulkier version of the Iron Patriot Armor, with more emphasis on the star on the chestplate, without the gun turret on his shoulder, and with a somewhat bulky jetpack on the back. There were fifty suits commissioned in total - each soldier would be able to coordinate their armor's HUD with any other STAR Soldier within a one mile radius. They were also constantly connected via satellite uplink to a centralized command center. Each suit came equipped with an armored pack which facilitated limited flight, contained the uplink equipment, and projected a slim field of Sigma Radiation around the suit, creating a power-nullifying shield similar to the Dreadnought’s anti-manipulation field. Standard STAR Soldier weapons included a reinforced electrostatic shock baton, the Dreadnought’s concussive energy blasters, and detachable EMP devices of the Coalition’s design. There was a plot in place which left the ultimate status of the Dreadnought armor in debate; Gadgeteer was negotiating with someone to potentially get it back, and without TPTI we're unclear how that ended. We were originally thinking of taking the Dreadnought armor and giving it an overhaul as well, creating a suit of armor for a character called Star-Spangled. Depending on what happened to the Dreadnought, Star-Spangled's suit might have been the original Dreadnought, or a new suit built to mimic it. Either way, Star-Spangled was likely a Coalition plant, but as the character officially belongs to Kumata I'm not sure who it was. While the STAR Soldier suits operated more like high-tech Riot Control officers, Star-Spangled was more like the original Dreadnought. His suit was bulkier (I like to picture a red, white and blue version of Whiplash whenever I think of it - minus the whips, of course), outfitted with all standard STAR Soldier equipment plus an assortment of the Technax Armada’s energy, laser, and heat weapons. His suit operated as a mobile command unit for the STAR Soldiers; he had constant access to all STAR Soldiers' HUDs within a five mile radius, and was able to hijack their UI to remotely puppet STAR Soldier suits. (While this was “intended” to allow Star-Spangled to operate unmanned suits, this was the Coalition’s backup method of dealing with STAR Soliders who were more reluctant to attack the League.) His suit was patched separately into the command center's servers; unlike the others who used the connection as a communication system with base support, Star-Spangled was able to tap directly into the computer systems there, pulling any necessary information from their servers. I imagine the STAR Soldier initiative was shut down after it was revealed the Coalition was behind it. Having designed the whole system, the Coalition could hack into it at any time and cause another fiasco. What became of the suits afterward is unclear. I'm sure some of the suits were decommissioned, some were rewired and rebuilt so the Coalition couldn't access them anymore, and some may have even ended up in the Coalition's hands. It wouldn't be a stretch to suppose that the League managed to get one to study, or the Children repurpose one of their own use. If you want to take any of that and run with it, feel free. The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 04:27, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Question about re-using stuff Hi again--Neya here. So...seeing as her TWiYH incarnation didn't last particularly long before the RP stopped moving, I decided to port Flechette/Sarah's character over to another online RPG (specifically Tower of God: Ascend on Discord.) One thing that I'm hoping to do is to make Sarah's "home location" from before she started climbing the Tower a TSTW/TWiYH homage--I already got permission from Kumata to borrow the Sakeme plot at some point as a later element (though not using Sluice or Sakeme's names for their analogues). Would it be okay if I borrowed some elements from the planning for the TSTW/TWiYH transition (specifically the League/Coalition/CoE faction war and maybe the Augleichstor raid?) 12:25, June 14, 2018 (UTC)